


Messy

by rei_c



Series: Cannibalism Aside (Samn) [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Androgynous Sam, Beating, Blood, Bullying, Dark Dean Winchester, Extremely Underage, Fights, Gangs, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean gets angry, things get messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messy

**Author's Note:**

> A snippet from the year Sam turns 14.

Sam is good with knives, he knows one hundred ways to kill someone with his bare hands, and he can run like the wind itself gave birth to him. None of that matters when three high-school seniors jump him on the way home from the city library. 

Sam gives as good as he gets but there are three of them -- and they're all big, thick and solid with muscle, all of them on the football team judging by the letterman jackets -- and only one of him, young enough to be thought delicate even if he's vicious, comes across sometimes as effeminate with his androgynous looks and genderfluid clothing. They're all a little surprised when Sam fights back, even more surprised when he makes sure the fight is _good _, makes sure all of them regret choosing him as a victim.__

__He ends up with a couple of aching ribs and a handful of glorious bruises but they stumble away with at least three broken bones each. One of them's never going to be able to smile again because of the teeth he lost and the damage Sam did to his jaw and skull. Knowing they'll all need surgeries of various kinds helps to numb the pain but it still hurts as Sam pulls himself up once they leave him alone._ _

__Sam draws the back of his hand across his face, smears blood on his skin, tastes blood on his teeth, as well as a little bit of meat from where he bit and _ripped_. It's not a bad taste, actually, and even though he doesn't yearn for the fight the way his brother does, Sam's blood is singing in his veins, heart pounding with an adrenaline rush that's left him light-headed and grinning like a fool. _ _

__Oh, Dean's gonna be pissed, and this is the first time Sam's been out of his sight for more than ten minutes in weeks, Dean's gonna get overprotective again. Second, though, after Dean gets past his worry, is where it'll start to get good. Dean's going to wanna kiss the blood out of Sam's mouth, lick it off Sam's arm while he gets off on Sam's retelling of the fight, everything Sam did to fuck those idiot teenagers up. Then, once he's over that, once he knows Sam's okay and they've fucked to prove it, he's going to get angry._ _

__When Dean gets angry, things get messy._ _


End file.
